


Monogramming Woes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Banter, Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye and BJ have a question for Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monogramming Woes

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge, for day 7/18, "Badinage."

"Hello Charles!" Hawkeye said haughtily as the other man approached their lawn chairs. "We can't tell you how glad we are that you stopped by!"

BJ swatted his fan lazily. "Yes, Charles, you must tell us where you get your Monogramming done."

"I've been having terribly trouble lately." Hawkeye continued. "The laundry keeps switching my shorts with Margaret's, you see!"

"And we believe a monogram will solve that problem!" BJ concluded. "So tell us, where did you get yours' done?"

Charles snorted. "As amusing as _you_ seem to find your particular brand of badinage, I am not, as they say, _tickled._ "

"Oh!" BJ placed a hand over his heart delicately.

Hawkeye affected shock. "Well I never!"

"I will merely say," Charles continued sharply, "that were we in Boston, you could not _afford_ my monogrammer."

Hawkeye and BJ exchanged a glance before the former shrugged. "Okay, marker it is!"


End file.
